She wolf
by lolipopasha
Summary: What if Lydia isn't immune ? What if Derek wants her in his pack ?
1. Chapter 1

AN : Hey guys ! So, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. Englih is not my first language, so please forive me for the grammar mistakes !

Summary : What if Lydia isn't immune ? What if Derek wants her in his pack ? Read to find out !

Lydia had always hated hospitals. It smelled like death and pee.

It had been two days since she's been here, lying in a bed with cheap sheets. Her delicate skin would obviously suffer from that bad treatment !

Well, to be honest, she wasn't really worried about the sheets. It was nothing compare to the horrible scar on her body. Damn, Jackson would never wants to touch her again !

_« He already doesn't want you »_

She closed her eyes hard. She would NOT cry for him. She was Lydia Martin for Christ's sake ! How did everything went so wrong ? When did it all started ?!

She used to be the more popular girl in school, the girl every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be. Now she had no boyfriend, she had to go to prom with the loser of the school (a cute one, but still a loser ), and a freak man bit her and left her for dead !

A sudden knock on her door made her jump. She sighed heavily when she saw the mother of Scott Mc Call.

-Sorry sweetie, I'm just checking up on you. Is everything ok ?

-Well, let me see. I'm trapped in a smelly hospital with a huge bite mark on my side, none of my friends showed up, I'm bored to death, and a dumb nurse dare to ask me if I'm ok !

-Guess you're not, the older woman chuckled slightly.

She took a sit on Lydia's bed, ignoring the outraged look she gave her.

-Look, I know it's not an easy situation, but you could have died that night.

Lydia rolled her eyes. Yeah, she was SO lucky !

-And the kid who brought you here, he really seemed to care about you.

-Jackson ? How do you know he cares ? Lydias asked, sceptical

Mrs Mc Call smiled widely. She had find the magic words !

_« Teenage girls… Doesn't care about death, but about boys !»_

- He was carrying you like a hero, yelling « Save her, save her please ! ». Couldn't be more obvious.

The tiny smile on Lydia's lips told her that she succed her mission to cheer her up.

-I think I even saw a tear, she added dramatically

-Really ?! She said, her smile bigger now. Oh my god ! I knew it ! I knew he was still in love with me !

-A beautiful and strong girl like you, how could you even doubt it ?

-Thanks Mrs Mc Call. And sorry for calling you dumb.

She laughed and gently patted Lydia's head.

-Call me Melissa.

She started to make her way out, but stopped suddenly.

-Oh, I almost forgot ! You have a visitor ! See, everything is going better.

-Is it Jackson ?!

Lydia freaked out a little. She must look horrible ! She started to brush her hair with her fingers, but gave up when they showed too much resistance. She would have to play the « I almost died » card.

-No, it's not him. But this guy, damn girl, he's a real hottie !

Lydia laughed at the woman attempt to sound cool.

-So is it ok if he comes now ? Are you feeling well ?

- Hell yeah ! I couldn't be more well !

-Ok, if you need anything, I'm here.

-Thanks Mrs Mc…..thanks Melissa.

The two woman smiled at each other. Then when the nurse was gone, Lydia sat up in her bed, trying one more time to make her hair look good, and once again gave up. She waited impatiently for her visitor.

After a few minute, the door finally opened, reveiling a man, with gorgeous green eyes and a body that make you melt like cheddar cheese !

She watched him close the door, and waited for him to introduce himself. Instead, he oddly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like if he was smelling something.

-Hum….sorry to interrupt your weird moment, but who the hell are you and what are you doing here?

He opened his eyes and stare so deeply at her that she couldn't help the long chill travelling her whole body.

-My name is Derek Hale, he said with a deep voice. And I'm here for you Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

-My name is Derek Hale, he said with a deep voice. And I'm here for you Lydia.

-You're here for me ? she mocked. I would never have guess that you wanted to see me, in MY hospital room. What I want to know is why.

-Don't you feel different Lydia ? He asked, ignoring her sarcasms. Stronger maybe ?

-Stronger ?! Are you dumb or what ?! I almost died ! That's why I look terrible by the way.

He was next to her now, and she felt really weird. Her body seemed to be on fire.

_« Come on, it's just a cute guy, get over it »_

But there was something more about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his eyes were hypnotizing. And it took her all the strenght she had to look away. His hand moved toward her, and she backed away. Hot or not, she wasn't going to let a total stranger touch her !

-What do you think you're doing ? I think you should go !

All of a sudden, he grabbed her wrist firmly, almost hurting her.

-Let go of…

-Lydia ! He cut her. I don't have the time to play game. So you have to listen to me, carefully. And you'll have all the answers you're craving for.

She could reach the emergency button easily, but she was curious. And this guy wasn't crazy enough to kill her in her hospital room. Right ?

She simply nodded her head and waited for him to talk.

-Even if the police told you that you were attacked by a mountain lion, you know it wasn't.

-I'm not rettarded, I know it was a man.

-He was more than a man Lydia. You know what he was ?

She didn't want to look at him in the eyes, too ashamed of the theories she made up in her mind, so she focused on his hand around her wrist. His grip was lighter now, almost comforting.

At first, she was rational, telling her that he was some crazy man who escaped from a psychiatric hospital. But the fact that the bite mark was was bigger than a human one made her first theorie obsolete. She knew what that man was, she always knew. Since that night at the movie store.

He released her wrist, and she felt cold inside. But the warmth came back only seconds later when he touched her chin with his fingers, raising her head.

His eyes seemed to pierce her soul, like he could see everything of her. She couldn't lie to him, she was sure that he would know.

-A…a…a were…a werewolf…

A devilish smile danced across his lips, and he gently carressed her cheek.

-I know why he bit you. You're gonna be an amazing wolf.

Horror flashes in her eyes and she pushed his hand off of her.

-This is crazy ! I can't be…..no, there's no way I….no !

-Lydia…

-No ! You need to go ! I'm human, I'm a teenage girl ! This crazy werewolf tried to kill me, but I'm here, alive and human. I'm human…

She closed her eyes, praying silently to wake up. It had to be a nightmare, an horrible nightmare. She was going to wake up in Jackson's arms, like nothing …

-Lydia ! He said, obviously annoyed. Look at me.

He took her face between his large hands.

-Peter didn't try to kill you. He was using you to get to….certain people. And he thought the he would win a good wolf for his pack in the process. Don't you get it ? No one can hurt you now.

She oppened her eyes and anger can be easily read in them.

-Peter ?! You know him ?

He looked away, his big bad wolf act cracking for a second.

-He's my uncle…

-What the fuck ?! We have to call the police now !

-They're not gonna find him. He's dead.

-But…

-I killed him.

She looked at him in shock. She was with a murderer, alone.

"_But he killed the psycho werewolf…that makes him the good guy…right ? But still… "_

-You're safe with me, he said calmly, like he was reading her mind. Peter was out of control. He killed Laura, my sister…

She could see hurt in his eyes, and it made her wants to comfort him. But it disappeared as far as it came, his cold gaze back.

-In two days it's full moon. You'll need me.

-I don't need anybody. I'm Lydia Martin.

-Well Lydia Martin will kill anybody who will be on her way. Do you want that ?

She tried to read him, to know if he was kidding or not. But he didn't flinch.

She swallowed hard and watched him walk to the door.

-I can teach you to controll it. It's not a bad thing. It has a lot of advantages.

He oppened the door and took one last glance at her.

-Take a look at your bite.

And with that he was gone. She still hoped it was nightmare, but she had to face the truth. She sighed and started to took away her bandage. When it was all gone, she was afraid to look at it.

"_It's ok, just a quick look, you can do it"_

She had to remember how to breath when she saw that her skin was perfect. No signs of the bite. It was like nothing happened.

"_It has a lot of advantages"_

Derek voice echoed in her head.

-I'm a freaking werewolf….

AN : Let me know what you guys think about it. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lydia was already back to school. She get out of the hospital since she was more than ok.  
Of course nobody understood why she healed so quickly. She played dumb (thanks to Jackson she had practice)  
and begged her mom to took her home.

So here she was, walking through the hallway like nothing happened. She still wasn't sure about what she was going to do about this whole werewolf thing, but she knew one thing : she never felt that powerful in her entire life. She spotted Jackson at his locker. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to slap him hard, but another part wanted to hugg him and thank him for taking care f her.  
She took a deep breath and made her way to him.

-Hey Jackson, she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

He looked at her like she was someone he didn't even know. She waited for him to talk but he said nothing.

-Soooo...I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for saving my life.

-Look Lydia, it doesn't change anything. We're not getting back together. And just because I kept you from bleeding out in the field once, don't expect me to come running everytime you start screaming.

She couldn't hear more from him. Either way she would have to kill him, and prison wasn't really going to impress Yale..

-Look, she cut him. I just wanted to thank you, but obviously you're still the same jackass you were before that night.  
He looked suprised, and she enjoyed it.

-I don't want to be your stupid little girlfriend again, faking orgasms and hiding the fact that I'm intelligent isn't really pleasant. And don't worry for me anymore, I am stronger than ever, and very capable of taking care of myself.

With that she flipped her hair back and walked away, leaving him alone.

The day passed pretty quickly, and she couldn't be more grateful. People acted weird around her, and it wasn't something she liked.  
As she made her way to the parking lot, she heard Stiles shouting her name. She considered ignoring him, but he was the only person who trully cared about her. So she slowed down her steps, letting him catch up with her without showing that she was waiting for him.

-Lydia, hey ! How are you ?

His smile was so genuine that she had to smile back.

-Good, thank you.

-So you got out of the hospital pretty quickly huh ? I was going to visit today, but I saw you at school so...

-It's ok Stiles. I'm fine really.

She had to admit that he was cute. And she wasn't sure that someone ever loved her like he did.

-So, you're sure everything is ok ? No manicure or gross facial hairs problems ?  
-What ?!

Suddenly it hit her. Peter used her to get to certain people. She knew who were those people now.  
-So you knew all along, she asked, hurt

-Lydia...

-And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me before I go searching for Jackson all alone when a freaking werwolf could easily make me his fucking breakfast ?!  
She was yelling now and people started to stare. But she didn't care. She felt so betrayed.

-Does Allison knows too ? And Jackson ? And Scott ?

The silence she got was enough to her. How could she be so blind ? She was supposed to be the smart one. She gave Stiles her most dirty stare, and he took a step back, a frightened expression on his face.

-Your eyes...

-What ?! she yelled.

She was surprised by the sound of he voice. It was more like a growl. She looked down at her hands and instead of her french manicure were dark long claws.

-What is happening to me ?!She almost cried, closing her eyes and taking deep breath.  
Suddenly she felt strong arms grabbing her shoulders.

-You have to come with me Lydia.

She oppened her eyes and was relieved to find Derek in front of her.

-Leave her alone, said Stiles

-No, you leave her alone. You're the reason why she lost it.

Stiles didn't reply and watched the girl he loved leaving with the alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

AN : This chapter will be longer and from Derek point of view. Thanks to BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, .Northman and EllaChocolate for their reviews ! Isaac, Boyd and Erica will be in the story of course.

Derek looked at Lydia sleeping peacefully. It had been a while since he had been around a woman who didn't try to kill him.  
And he had to say that beside her Miss-Know-It-All act, she was good company. And she smelt good...  
She finally opened her eyes,

-What happened ? She asked, rising in a sitting position.

-I had to knock you out. You gave me a pretty hard time in my car.

-Really ? I don't remember...

He was surprised by her answer. He expected her to yell at him, but she just seemed embarrassed.  
He stood up from his seat and took another one next to her.

-How is your head ?

He raised his right hand hesitantly but put it back on his thigh. He had never been good at human casual contact. Well,  
with anything that involved other people in general.

-Derek...she said in a small voice.

He looked at her and gave her what he hoped looked like a gentle smile.

-Yes ?

-Since you're the only person in this world willing to be honest with me, I need you to tell me everything. And please don't lie to me, I'm tired of it.

She looked so sad right now. He tried to find words to comfort her, but once again he wasn't good at this too. So he just nodded.

-What do you want to know ?

She thought for a moment, obviously having a lot of questions to ask and he guessed she was trying to find a way to start.

-How many werewolves are leaving among us in this town ?

-Since Peter and Laura's death, we're three.

-Three ? That means that there is another one.

Her eyes dozed off for a few seconds and when she looked at him again it was like she had an epiphany.

-Jackson told me that because of some big changes he had to drop some dead weight of his life...Is he...

Even for Derek, calling Lydia a dead weight was harsh. Jackson was such a jerk...

-Well, I did bite him, after he begged for it. But something went wrong. It never happened before. His body is redjecting the bite.

-What does it mean ? She asked, confused.

Derek couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

-I don't know...

-So he's not the third werewolf. Who is it then ?

Even if he wanted to tell her everything, telling her that Scott was a wolf too wasn't something he wanted to do. But once again she surprised him by her cleverness.

-Of course it's him ! She said more to herself. All of sudden he's co-captain of lacrosse, dating the hottest chick of the school...

-I thought you were the hottest chick of the school, he teased

She playfully slapped his shoulder and blushed a little.

"Wait...am I flirting ?! Focuss Derek, focuss !"

-Scott is the third werewolf, you're right. But he's an omega. Which means that he doesn't belong to a pack. I am a new alpha, since I killed Peter. And you...well it's up to you. You can be an omega, or a beta.

She took the information but didn't answer anything. He didn't want to push her but was a little frustrated that she didn't say immediately that she was going to be his first pack member. She kept asking questions about what being a werewolf really mean, how she could control it, how many supernatural creatures were real, and evertime he answered truthfully.

-Is there werewolf killers, like Buffy ? Because I don't really want to be stake by a blond bitch, she joked.

But the serious look he gave her made her stopped laughing.

-Wait, THERE IS ?!

She raised from her seat and start pacing around the old bus.

-Calm down Lydia, I can sense your pulse rising and I don't feel like hitting you again...

-Of course my pulse is rising ! People will try to kill me because your uncle bite me and turned me into a freaking hairy monster !

He stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

-They won't hurt you. You're only 17, they have rules.

-Really ?

-Yes. And plus, I won't let anybody hurt you.

She smiled lightly, blushing again. He smiled back and got lost in her gorgeous hazel eyes. He had to focuss. Her security was the most important thing right now. He felt responsible for her. And it had nothing to do with the fact she was incredibly beautiful, smart and that she smelled like vanilla. No. It was because of Peter...right ?

-I need to tell you one more thing, he added when he finally remembered how to speak. But promise me you won't freak out.

-I won't, she said firmly.

She was being incredibly strong. One more thing to add to the list of her qualities.

"There is list now ? C'mon Derek, get yourself together..."

-Ok. The hunters...they're the Argent. As in Allison Argent. But she's not a hunter, even if she knows about werewolwes.

He waited for her reaction.

-Of course...Argent mean silver in french. This is so cliché, she scoffed

She stayed calm, her heart beating at a steady rythm. She was doing really great. He stared at her, amazed.

-Oh my god ! It's already 10 pm, my mom must be freaking out ! Can you drive me home ?

-Of course. Let's go.

The ride to Lydia's home was short. She called her mom and he listened to the argument between the two women. Most of the time he tried no to think about his parents, because the pain was too strong. But seeing Lydia fight with her mom made him think about them. It was his fault. Because he fall for the wrong person.  
He had never been able to trust anyone since then. But Lydia...there was something different about her. Something that made him want to let her in.

-She can be so annoying sometimes !

-She just cares about you, he said while parking his car in front of her house.

-I know, she sighed. Thanks for the ride.

She started to open the door when he hold her hand.

-Don't forget about tomorrow night.

-Yes, I will let you chain me up...damn, said like that it sounds pretty dirty, she laughed.

He blocked the images that threated to pop in his mind and simply smiled.

-I'll pick you up after school.

-Bye Derek.

He watched her walk to her front door and sighed heavily. Now he needed a cold shower...


	5. Chapter 5

-So, you're sure you can stay alone for the week end ? I can still call your dad...

-It's ok mom. I can take care of myself.

-You know that I wouldn't leave you if I had the choice. After everything...

Lydia put her hand on her mom's thigh and smile.

-I know. And I count on you to pay me Yale, so you need to keep your job to do that.

The older woman laughed a little and carressed her daughter's hair.

-I'll call you, and I expect you to answer. Ok honey ?

-Yes mom, she sighed. Thanks for the ride.

She got out of the car and start walking toward the school. She spotted Stiles and Scott and a ball of anger started to rise in her chest. Her hands were shaking and she could saw the claws starting to grow.

"Stay calm...breathe, in and out...like Derek told you...Derek...think about Derek, his green eyes..."

As her heart beat slowed down, she was proud of herself. She was going to be a kickass werewolf !

-Hey Lydia, waved Stiles.

She didn't even look at him and just walked past them but Scott grabbed her arm and spined her around.

-We need to talk to you, it's important.

-Let...go...of...me, she growled.

He released her arms but she was sure that he wasn't done with her yet. She took a deep breath to calm herself and waited for him to talk wathever shit he wanted to say.

-Tonight is the full moon, and trust me you will need us.

She looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe his nerves. If she wasn't that angry she would simply laughed at him.

-I have all the help I need. But since you've been a nice puppy, I may give you a little bone.

Stiles laughed but stopped when she glared at him.

-Derek Hale is dangerous, warned Scott with a stupid bossy tone.

-Maybe. But at least he's not a liar.

Stiles seemed to be hurt and she bit her tongue. She still liked him but she felt like he betrayed her. And she wasn't going to forgave him that easily, no matter how cute he looked.

-We just want to help you...he said soflty

-I don't need it, she answered bitterly.

She walked away, her heart heavy in her chest.

She sighed heavily to show her annoyance when Allison sat next to her at lunch.

-Hey, whispered the brunette. How are you feeling ?

-I'll tell you when you will remove the knife off of my back, she answered in a cold tone.

She looked at her with innocent eyes and it made her wants to ripped them off her ridiculously gorgeous face.

-I swear I didn't know about it before prom night ! You're my best friend !

-Yeah, that's why you didn't even come to visit me in the hospital...And don't expect me to believe that you didn't know about it when your family played Van Helsing for hundred years !

-Van Helsing ?

-Vampires, werelwoves, what's the difference ? Don't play dumb, you know what I mean !

Allison played with her food, bitting her lower lip and Lydia rolled her eyes at her.

-I'm sorry you know, for what happened to you. But I'm telling you the truth ! Sometimes I wish it's not real...but it is.

The redhead looked at the brunette in the eyes and listened carefully to her heart beat. It was a normal rythm. Derek taught her that yesterday, and she had to admitt that it was useful.

-So you really didn't know, she softened, happy that at least one of her friends didn't kept her in the dark.

-I swear ! Friends ?

-Friends, she smiled. As long as your family doesn't try to kill me !

Lydia was relieved when she heard the ringbell. She wasn't sure that she was able to contain herself much longer. All day long she felt waves of strange feeling running through her body, and it took a lot of control to kept them inside. Even if she was doing great, she didn't trust herself completely.  
She saw Derek leaning on his black camaro and she let out a long sighed of relieve.  
She made her way to him but Jackson came out of nowhere and put himself in front of her.

-Hey babe, he said smoothly

-Babe ?! She scoffed. Get out of my way Jackson.

She tried to walk past him but he blocked her.

-Look, I know I've been a jerk. But you're like me now, so we can be together, he said with a charming smile.

-Like you ? I heard that it didn't work. You can't even succeed at being a werewolf. You're a loser Jackson.

His face went red and she just laughed at him.

She saw Derek making his way toward them and she smiled at him.

-Hey Jackson ! He said while putting a firm hand on his shoulder. How are you buddy ?

The frightened look on Jackson face was priceless.

-I was just saying to him that because of some big changes I had to drop some dead weight.

-That's clever Lydia. Now we have to leave the dead weight because we have important things to do. You don't mind Jackson, do you ?

He shook his head no but took one last hopeful glance at his former girlfriend. But she just rolled her eye and left, laughing happily.


	6. Chapter 6

AN : Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot to me ! So this chapter will be from Derek point of view, when he's in the parking lot waiting for Lydia.

Derek watched as students were leaving the school, chatting about there plans for the week end. He growled lightly at their shallowness. To be completely honest, sometimes he wished he could be more carefree too. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun.

He saw her walking toward him, smiling. She looked a little tired, and he guessed that she surely had to contained her emotions all day long. Before the full moon, every little feeling was ten times stronger than usual. Anger, hate, love, lust. He tried to kept her from school, but she told him that she could make it. Having Scott around made him let her do what she wanted. Even if the young wolf didn't trust him, he was sure that he wouldn't let Lydia do something stupid.

He watched as Jackson approched her, a possessive ball growing in his stomach. Even if she didn't agree yet to be in his pack, he was almost sure that she would. And he didn't like the way he called her "babe". He listened carefully as she snapped back mean words at him, and he let out a small laugh. She sure had replies of her own ! When her heart beat raised a little, he decided that he had to put an end to the boy vain attempt to won her back.

-Hey Jackson ! How are you buddy ? He said, fakely

He made sure that his grip on his shoulder was painful enough to frightened him. And by the look on his face, he surely made his point.

-I was just saying to him that because of some big changes I had to drop some dead weight.

He swallowed back a laugh, not wanting to show Jackson that he, the alpha, had a human side.

-That's clever Lydia. Now we have to leave the dead weight because we have important things to do. You don't mind Jackson, do you ?

He left with her, not looking back once. He oppened the passenger door for her and she gave him a weird look, obviously surprised.

-What ?! He said, sounding more rude than he wanted to. Can't a werewolf be a gentleman ?

-Whatever...

He slapped himself mentally and got in the car. He drove in silence, glancing at her from time to time. He could tell that she was nervous, but how could he blamed her ? Tonight was her first full moon.

-I almost shifted today, she said in a small voice.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

-Don't worry, I controlled it.

-How ? he asked quickly

He sounded rude, but he didn't mean to. He just wanted to know how a young wolf like her could stopped shifting without anybody's help. It was almost impossible.

-I just took deep breaths, and thought of...something nice.

He noticed that her cheeks flushed and that she was looking anything but him.

-Something...or someone ?

-Derek ! she gasped. This is none of your business !

He knew that she felt his eyes on her as she moved uncomfortably in her sit.

-Look at the road, we're werewolves, not immortals !

He laughed hard. She was so new and oblivious ! But he did as she said.

-Make yourself at home, she said while taking her shoes off.

This was a very nice place. Well, compare to his burned house or his old crappy bus anything looked like the Ritz. But with all the pictures of the Martin family this place seemed warm and felt like a real home, something he totally forgot about. He felt really out of place.

-Would you like something to drink ? She asked while opening the fridge. I have orange juice, sodas, beer...

-A beer sounds great.

She grabbed two and joined him on the sofa.

They remained in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other company.

-I'm scared, she confessed all of a sudden

He looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

-I know. But I'm here for you.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he didn't know what to do. It's not that he didn't like the proximity, but he never let anyone since Kate having this kind of intimate moment with him.

-Your heart is beating fast, she whispered.

-Yours too, he answered defensively

-Guess we're even...

They stayed like this for a while, chatting from time to time. Lydia got closer to him as the sky darkened.

-It's time, he said softly.

She nodded lightly. They made their ways to her room, and she sat on her bed nervously. He opened his bag and took the chains in his hands. The sound of them made her jumped a little, and he could see tears threatening to fall from her beautiful green eyes.

-You'll stay with me, right ? She asked with a shaking voice

-Of course, I won't leave you.

She lied down and let him put the chains around her ankles and wrists. He joined her on her bed, lying next to her, never breaking eye contact.

-I can feel it, she cried, panicked.

He took her hands in his, hoping that this would helped her. He watched as her eyes became yellow, and he could feel her claws digging in his flesh. But he didn't let go and instead hold her hands tighter.

-I'm here, don't worry.

But his comforting words and touch didn't kept her from screaming, and he had to held her to kept her body from shaking. Then she stopped and he could felt her hot breath on his neck.  
He wanted to let go of her, but she bit him hard on his shoulder. He let out a scream of pain and pushed her away. He looked helplessly as she growled at him, breaking her chains easily.

-Fuck !

He underestimated her strenght. She jumped on him and made him fall on the ground.

-Lydia, stop it !

She was on top of him, trying hard to bit him. He had no choice but to shift too, but not in the whole alpha though. She stopped abruptly when she saw his red eyes. He thought that she had calmed down because of his power due to his rank, but she grabbed his wrists firmly and put them on either sides of him.

And all of a sudden, she kissed him. He was shocked at first, but kissed her back with passion. He rolled over her but she rolled him back again, fighting for control.  
When he put his hands on her face, he was surprised to touch her sweet skin instead of hairs. He broke the kiss and looked at her, confused.  
She just smiled at him, with such trust and desire in her eyes that it broke his heart. He had never been looked this way before. He changed back to human and put a hand in her hair.  
She didn't say anything and crashed her lips on his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Thanks for the reviews guys ! It means so much to me, hope you'll like this chapter.

Lydia opened her eyes slightly, only to find a very naked Derek Hale on her bed, one arm wrapped arouned her waist. Memories of last night flashed through her mind, and she blushed. She could recall quite well Derek's hungry mouth on hers, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She could almost still feel him inside of her, his eyes flashing red while thrusting back and forth, driving her crazy. And his deep sexy voice shouting her name over and over again still echoed in her mind.

This was the best sex she ever had. Not that she had a lot to compare with since she had only done it with Jackson, but she surely had the time of her life.

She watched as the hot alpha stirred a little and opened his eyes. He frowned, looking at her from head to toe, and she felt her cheeks reddening, suddenly aware of her own nudity.  
She couldn't read his expression, and it made her heart jumped. His on the other hand was steady, and she decided to took it as a good sign.  
She waited for him to said something, anything, even some lame comment. But he just stared at her with this unreadable look. He slightly removed his arm from around her and start searching for his clothes. She picked quickly her sheet from the floor and put it around her, holding back tears. He had succeed at putting is boxers and jeans on, but was still looking for his shirt. She spotted it next to her and grabbed it, throwing it angrily at him.

-Thanks, he mumbled

-For what ? She snapped. For the little fun we had last night ?

He wasn't even brave enough to look at her and instead started to made his way to her door.

-Don't you dare leave like that Derek, or I swear I'll..

-You'll do what ? He shouted, not turning back though.

-You can't act like nothing happened ! She cried out. I felt it, it was different, it was real !

He laughed bitterly at her, being the cruel man he truly was.

-I don't have time for teenage crush Lydia. It was ok, but it won't happen again.

With that he left her house and her life. She let the tears fall down, feeling like her heart had been ripped off her chest.

* * *

Derek left Lydia's house as fast he could. He let out a frustrated growl as he sat down behind his wheel. How could he let things got so out of hand ? In only two days, Lydia Martin had succeed to crack his shell, insinutated herself in his heart. All of this against his will. Kate Argent had took away all the love and trust he could gave. Yet, this small redhead girl brought back his human side. She made him laugh and smile. She forced him to want her, with her pefect face and intriguing mind. She made him feel again...

He closed his eyes hard, trying to got her out of his head. But all he could see was her, flashes of their night together. It was the most incredible night of his life. Not because of the sex part, even if she was the best he ever had, but because they had seen each other souls. It was perfect harmony.

This thought scared him. It had to stop. He couldn't let her in, it would made him weak he couldn't afford it, not with the Argent around.  
No matter how much he wanted this, how much he wanted her, he would stay away from her.

As he started the engine, resigned, he heard the most heartbreaking sound. Lydia Martin, crying, because of him.

* * *

Lydia sat down with Allison at Scott and Stiles's table reluctantly. Her friend had spent the last hour begging her to give them another chance and she finally gave in. Having other people around her who knew about the whole werewolf situation could be useful now that Derek was out of the picture.

"Don't think about him..."

She had spent the whole week end crying over him. She actually thought that he would came back and apologize, begging her to forgive him, like in those cheesy movies. But he didn't. And now she had to move on. After all, she barely knew him.

-Hi, smiled Stiles.

She smiled back, her way to show him that he was forgiven.

-So, how was your first moon ? asked Scott

She cut her chicken more that it was needed, putting it into tiny pieces

-Peachy !

-And how Derek...

-You were right, I can't trust him.

They all looked at her, dying to ask more, but they didn't wanted to end up like her poor chicken.

Suddenly she smelled him. Derek. It made every hairs of her body stood on end, both from desire and anger. She watched across the room, looking for him, but he wasn't here. Her eyes laid on Isaac Lahey, walking with assurance across the cafeteria. He was a wolf, for sure. She could tell from his scent. And Derek was the one who made him. She could smell him all over Isaac.

-I can't believe it, snortted Lydia

-What ? asked Scott

-Can't you smell him ?

-Who ? he asked again, totally clueless.

She rolled her eyes at him. Seriously, did this guy noticed anything beside Allison ?!

-Isaac Lahey. He's a werewolf now. Derek turned him.

He looked at her with big dumb eyes.

-It makes sense ! He needs a pack to be stronger, pointed Stiles.

Lydia let out a sigh of relieve. At least someone with a brain !

-But it's wrong, said Allison.

-Yeah, so is your dress, but it doesn't bother anyone, she snapped.

She wished she could swallow her words back. Why did she felt the need to stood up for Derek ?

-Sorry hun, I'm just in a bad mood today.

-Hum...it's ok. But do you think my dress is that horrible ?

-No, but with the right boots and a...

-Ladies ?! Cut Scott. Can we focus on our problem here ?

-What problem ? Derek can do what he wants, we're not his parents. And for what I can see, Lahey seems like he's enjoing himself.

The table looked at Isaac who was flirting with a chearleeder.

-He can't turn teenagers into werewolves just like that ! The hunters will notice it, and maybe kill them all !

Allison lowered her head in shame. And she thought she had a crappy familly ! God, she was greatful now !

-They have rules, they won't kill teenagers. That's why you, Isaac and me were chosen. That's pretty clever actually.

- I never thought about it...

-You should try it sometimes.

-What ?

-Think. It's pretty useful.

Stiles spilled his soda on Scott's face and laughed. Lydia joined him while Allison rubbed his back gently.

-That's my girl !

Lydia raised her eyebrow at him.

-Not...not my girl ! You're not my girl. You're not a girl. No, you're a girl, I mean, you have a vagina. Or maybe you don't, since I never saw you naked. You could be a transexual from what I know ! Well, I don't have anything against transexuals. Have you seen Famke Janssen in Nip Tuck ? She was a transexual and she was hot ! I think you would still be beautiful if you were one. It's a beautiful word too, transexual. But I like banana better. It's like your mouth is full when you say it. Baaaaanaaaaaaanaaaaaaaaa. Goooooooooooood...a little help here ?

He gave a "please help me or shoot me" look to Scott who shook his head, laughing.

-It's ok Stiles. Maybe you can come to see me in the girl's locker room, to check if I'm a real girl.

She winked at him and stood up, swaying her hips as she walked away. She gave him a quick look and, as she expected, he had his eyes on her and his mouth was wild open. She chuckled lightly.

-So easy...

* * *

-So hum...can I still join you in the locker room later ?

Lydy tried to hid her smile and kept her eyes on the climbing wall.

-You know, to see if everything is at the right place.

She looked at him and he winked.

-I'll think about it Stilinsky.

-Really ?!

-Please...Please...

Lydia watched the climbing wall again and saw Erica shaking.

-Erica it's fine, just let go of the wall, the coach said

The girl was freaking out. The redhead sighed and made her way to the wall.

-What are you doing ? asked the coach as Lydia started to climb.

She reached Erica easily an grabbed her hand.

-We'll do this together, ok ?

The blonde looked at her with fear, but she seemed relieved that someone was willing to help her. Truth be told, Lydia had no idea why she was helping the girl. They never been friends,Erica was kind of a loser. But she felt the need to.

-One step at the time ok ? Don't look at them, look at me.

-O...ok...

The two girls never left each other eyes and were soon on the floor again. Their classmates were laughing at Erica, and Lydia shot them a death glare. She put an arm around the blond waist, not trusting her long but shaky legs.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

She sat her carefully on a bench.

-Do you want water or something ?

-I'm fine...

Lydia started to took off her sport clothes and giggled.

-Why are you laughing ? Is it because of me ?

The girl was so insecure ! She wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shook her.

-No. It's because of something Stiles said earlier.

Erica face reddened at the guy name. She watched Lydia from head to toe, then she looked at herself.

-You look incredible...

-You could too. You're pretty you know.

-No I'm not...

Lydia sighed for what seemed like the hundred time of the day. She hated fake modesty. Maybe in the girl case it was more low self-estime, but she didn't like it either. She had done her good action for the day, now all she wanted was a shower. She took all she needed from her locker but gave Erica one last advice.

-You need to be stronger Erica. Be the wolf, not the sheep.

* * *

Derek entered the hospital. He had chosen the next member of his pack. Lonely teenagers were easy targets , but he hadn't much time. He needed a pack to be stronger, and he knew the Argent wanted him dead. Scott would never join him, and Lydia...well he already made up his mind about her. And even if a big part of him wanted her back, he was sure that she would kick his ass. Litterally.

He easly found the girl and took her silently to the morgue. She didn't protest but from her pulse he could tell she was scared. As he started his little speach, something disturbed him. She had a particular smell and it reminded him of someone. He tried to shook the thought away and ran his hand up her leg. He pulled her roughly closer to him.

-What if all those things not only run away, he said while touching her cheek, but everything else got even better.

As she asked him how, he recognized the smell. It was Lydia's. His heart tightened as her face flashed in his mind. No matter what he did, she was everywhere.

-Do you know Lydia Martin ?

Erica frowned, confused.

-Not really...Why ?

He didn't mean to ask about her, but the question left his mouth before he could stop it.

-Why do you smell like her ?

-How can you...well...she helped me in gym.

She helped her ? He never thought that she would care about someone like Erica. This girl always surprised him. He had make a huge mistake, just because he was afraid of being used or hurt again. But there was no turning back.

-So...you can make things better ?

He looked at the teenage girl who looked nothing like Lydia. She could never be her. He wished she was her. He sighed and tried one more time to got the strawberry blonde girl out of his head.

-Let me show you...

* * *

Lydia threw a frie playfully at Stiles. He took it in his hand and ate it.

-Gross, she laughed

She was enjoying his company. He was nice to her, and she hated to admitt it, but he was as smart as she was.

-Maybe I should have sold it on ebay. A frie from Lydia Martin. Almost touched her lips, and will never land on her hips.

-I'm sure YOU would buy it ! She mocked

He smiled at her and stole her another frie.

-Hey ! She protested. I'm starving !

-Yeah ? Well maybe...maybe you'd like to...you know, go to dinner...with me. Sometimes.

She smiled as she watched his swallowed with pain. He was cute, for sure. And he wasn't a bad guy. Maybe that's what she needed. A sweet guy.

-Yeah, I'd like that.

-It's ok, I was only ki...wait, what ?!

-I said yes.

He blushed hard and he had a goofy smile that made her chuckled. But suddenly his big brown eyes left her face and settled on something else. She turned around and saw that this something was a someone. Erica. She watched incredulously as the new bombshell made her way to a table and bit in a red apple that matched her lips. Then she smelt him again. Looked like Erica followed her advice. She was no longer a sheep, but a wolf. Her heart tightened in her chest as a thought crossed her mind. Did Derek like Erica ? Did he think she was sexy ?

-Stiles, do you think Erica is sexy ?

-Hell yeah ! He answered without removing his eyes from the blonde.

She kicked his shinbone hard, obviously pissed.

-Owwwwwwwww ! He yelled.

-You should ask HER on a date, you asshole !

She left the cafeteria in a hurry, ignoring Stiles shouting her name. Ok, maybe she overreacted a little. It wasn't because he said she was sexy. It was because Derek might thought it too.

She opened the front door with rage, almost breaking it in the process. And she saw him. In his black camaro, looking hot. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her beacause of his sunglasses, but his clench jaw was a sign. She didn't know what to do. Should she talk to him ?

Before she could made up her mind someone pushed her while walking past her. Erica. Of course. She jumped in Derek's car and Lydia had to hold back her tears. He was picking up that bitch...

She walked away, clenching her feet, her growing claws digging into her flesh.

AN : So what did you think about it ? I know that maybe Derek running away wasn't what you expected, but I think it was too easy to make them be happy together just yet. What do you think should happen next ? Hope to read you guys !


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since she last saw Derek. He had turned another guy, Boyd. The three of them acted like they owned the school, and it was really getting on her nerves. To be honest, it was Erica who was pissing her off. Two days ago she smelt Derek on her, he was all over her lips. It took her all the strenght she had not to ripped her throat. She was doing really great at controlling herself, she was even better than Scott. But she still wanted to kill that bitch. If Derek went for that trashy style, then good for him. She wasn't going to let him get to her. Tonight, she was going to have a night out with her friends. They were going to a rave. If she had to choose, she would had go to a nice club, with champagne and hot guys in suits. But she was glad to have some fun, even if it was in some creepy old fabric with smelly people.

She wore tight denim jeans, something she didn't do for years, a white tank top and leather biker boots and jacket. Her eyes were smoky and her lips glossy. She looked perfect. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror when she heard a honk.

-Never heard of doorbell ? she growled.

But she joined her three friends in the car without complaining, too happy to finally have some fun.

* * *

The music was loud and surprisingly great, and the vodka was working on her. She was dancing with Stiles, her hips swaying at the fast rythm of the song. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

-You're a very good dancer, she said in his ear.

His heart was beating so fast that she thought it would jumped out of his chest. He put a sweaty hand on her shoulder and the other on the small of her back. She closed her eyes, sniffing his neck. He had a really nice smell, something like mint and chocolate. She opened her eyes again, and find another pair looking at her, a fire in them. It was him. With his three puppies by his side.  
She let go of Stiles.

-I need a drink, she mumbled, leaving him alone on the dancefloor.

She made her way to the bar and ordered a vodka tonic, and she couldn't help but search for him in the crowd. Was he dancing with Erica ? She bet that she would be rubbing against him like some cheap stripper. She spotted her blonde hair, but she wasn't dancing with the alpha, she was dancing with Stiles.

"C'mon, does she needs to steal every guy from me ?! Slut !"

She drank her vodka in one gulp and ordered another.

-A Jack Daniel please.

She turned her head so quick that she felt dizzy. He was there, sitting next to her.

-I need to talk to Scott, he simply said.

She glared at him and fight the urge to punch him in the face. After two weeks that were the words he chose to say to her. But she wasn't going to show him that it bothered her. It would give him too much satisfaction !

-He's over here, she answered, pointing to the couple who were sucking faces. Fell free to get the hell away from me.

-Why are you drinking for ? Trying to forget that you let Stiles sweaty hands touch you everywhere ?

His eyes were cold and his smirk cruel.

-At least he knows how to handle someone like me, she snapped back.

He laughed while looking at him.

-Right now he seems like he knows how to handle Erica.

She watched as the bitch wolf bit Stiles earlobe.

-Jealous that your litte puppy is into someone else ?

-What ?! he frowned

-Oh, don't play dumb, I know that you've been screwing that little slut, she stinks, just like you.

He looked at her, confused, and she finished her drink quickly.

-So, you go talk to Scott, and I'll see if Lahey wants to dance.

She left him there, not able to look at him any longer.

-Hey Isaac, she greeted him with her most charming smile.

He was lying against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

-Hey yourself.

He asked her out once. She laughed at him. But he didn't seem to be mad at her, checking her out from head to toe with an appreciative look.

-You want to dance ?

He flashed a devilish smile at her and took her hand. She danced with him suggestively, letting her hands wondered around his musular body.

-You're so hot, he whispered in her ear. I've wanted you for so long.

-Then have me, she said before crashing her lips on his.

Maybe it was because she was drunk, or maybe because she wanted to hurt Derek (if it was possible), but she let him grabbed her ass and lifted her up, crossing her legs around him. He crashed her hard against the nearest wall and deepened their kiss hungrily. As she started to truly enjoy it, Isaac pulled away abruptly and she felt on the floor, hard. She realized that Isaac didn't pull away, someone made him. Derek. He was growling at him, his eyes flashing red.

-What the hell ?! she yelled, getting back on her feets.

He looked at her angrily then walk away to the exit, pushing away every people who was on his way. Isaac looked really scared and she felt sorry for him. She spotted Stiles who was looking at her with sad eyes and she wanted to cry. It was all Derek fault. And she was going to give him some piece of her mind !

* * *

Derek punched a wall, leaving the imprint of his fist. He wanted to kill Isaac. He wanted to kill Stiles. He wanted to kill anybody who dare to lay hands on her. Why did he felt that way ?! Why did he had to fall for her ?! Why did he climbed her window every night this past two weeks, watching her sleep like a fucking stalker ?!  
He punched the wall again, harder.

-What is fucking wrong with you ? Lydia yelled at him

-YOU ! You are what's wrong with me ! He yelled back

She shot him a nasty glare and punched him in the face. It was so sudden that he fall on the ground.

-You're a jerk ! I hate you !

She started to walk away, but he pushed her against the wall.

-You're driving me crazy Lydia, he growled.

She let the tears she had been holding back fall on her porcelain skin.

-Please don't...

-You used me, she said in a small voice. You used me and then you left me ! And now you're screwing that blonde bitch...

-I am not !

-I smelled you on her !

He closed his eyes hard. He should tell her that she was right and let her go, but he couldn't. He had been a fool thinking that he could stop wanting every inch of her.

-She kissed me, once. And I turned her down.

She looked at him with both disbelief and hope.

-I was scared. Scared to let you in. But Lydia, I...I want you...

He hated that his voice was so needy, almost begging her. Yes she made him weak. But she was worth it. He got closer to her, his lips only inches from hers. He waited for her to punch him again, but she didn't. So he kissed her, gently. He felt like he had been holding his breath for the past two weeks, and finally he was able to breathe again. His hands made their way to her hair, so soft. He could feel the salt from her tears on her sweet lips as his own begged for entrance. She let him, and he let out a small groan as she carressed his tongue with hers. But all of a sudden she pushed him away. He looked at her, confused and hurt.

-I'm not going to let you use me again. I don't want you Derek. And if you ever come near me again, I'll kill you, alpha or not.

He watched helplessly as she walked away. But she didn't fool him. Her heart jumped when she said that she didn't want him. He would do anything to won her trust again. Anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles parked his jeep in front of her house and she couldn't look at him. She knew she had hurt him tonight. She was no better than Derek.

-Look, Stiles...

-It's ok Lydia. You don't have to apologize.

Damn, why did he have to be so nice ? It made her feel even worth.

-I can see that you truly like him...

-No I don't. I don't even know Isaac.

He laughed bitterly and took away a piece of her hair behind her ear.

-I wasn't talking about him.

-Oh...

He was more clever than she thought. At this very moment, she truly wished that she could love him. It would make things so much easier. But she knew her heart belonged to someone else, someone who didn't deserve it.

-You can't help who you love, he said softly, like if he was reading her mind. You can't help loving Derek Hale, like I can't help loving you since third grade.

She could saw tears in his eyes, and it broke her heart. She took his hand in hers.

-If I was smarter, I would love you Stiles.

He smiled softly and she leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. They both knew it meant nothing, but it was comforting.

-You're the werewolf of my dreams Lydia Martin, he whispered, a tear rolling down his flushed cheek. You always will be.

She hugged him for a while before saying goodbye, her heart heavy as she closed her bedroom door. She let herself fall on her bed and she felt something hard underneath her. She searched for whatever it was and found an envelope. She frowned while opening it. She pulled out a beautiful necklace, with a wolf pendant on it. It has little diamonds for eyes. She started to read the note, and despite herself a small smile danced on her lips.

"Lydia, I could never tell you how sorry I am. You somehow managed to bring back my humanity, and I freaked out. You're all I can think about, haunting my nights and days. I'm not good with words, and I had never been romantic, but for you I'm willing to try. Here is a gift that my mother gave me. She told me that I needed to give it to the woman who will own my heart. An it's you Lydia. You own every part of me. I hope you can forgive me, because I won't stop chasing you, I won't stop wanting you. I just can't. Your stinky werewolf"

She laughed at the last part and held the note on her heart. Then she put the necklace on, smiling happily as she let her dreams took her back in Derek's arms.

* * *

The next day, Lydia, Scott, Allison and Stiles had to go to Derek's place. That's why he wanted to see Scott at the rave. There was something going on and all the help was needed. At first, she didn't wanted to go. Even if Derek's gift and note had made her heart melt, she wasn't going to give in that easily. Knowing that she had all the cards in hands was a powerful feeling, and she wasn't ready to gave it up just yet.

But as she watched him speak, glancing at her from time to time, she could feel damn butterflies in her stomack. And she knew he could feel it, which wasn't a good thing. She wasn't paying much attention at what he was saying, all of it already focus on his perfect features.

-So basically a whole pack of psycho werewolves, which include your ex, will come to this town and make it a mess ?!

The word "ex" brought her back to reality.

-Exactly. And I think the Argents won't be happy about it. I need you guys to help me handle it without ending it in a blood bath.

-Why are they coming here ? She asked, sounding more angry that she wanted to.

They all looked at her weirdly. Obviously they had already been there. Damn Derek and his ridiculous hot body !

-Hum...like I said, they heard that I was an alpha now. I used to be a part of their pack, when my family was murdered.

He shot a death glare at Allison who looked away in shame.

-But maybe NOTHING will happen.

She emphasized the word "nothing", more referring to the ex part.

-I doubt that. They're...cruel, remorseless.

She shivered. She could easily picture Derek with some hot chick wearing only leather, frightening people, maybe even killing them.

-When will they be here ?

Erica sighed loudly and look at her with annoyance.

-Seriously, can't you just pay attention ? You're wasting our time.

-Are you on your period or what ? She snapped.

They started a mean glare contest, and Stiles clapped his hands together.

-Cat fight !

-Enough ! Growled Derek with his alpha voice

Erica looked away, but Lydia didn't. She wasn't buying his whole alpha shit. She just rolled her eyes.

-In a weak, maybe less. We have to figure out a plan.

Lydia played with her new necklace without thinking about it, and Derek noticed. He hid a smile and scrached his eyebrow, eying up at her behind his fingers. When she realized it, she blushed ligtly and made a poor exit, mumbling a "I need fresh air".

She knew he would follow her, but it would give her few seconds to think about how she should play it.

-So you liked my gift ?

His deep voice send chills down her spine. He put a light hand on her wrist and carressed her skin lovingly. She turned around and face him, and he literally took her breath away. There was such need in his eyes...She gasped for air as he cuped her face in his large palms, and she leaned into the touch. He leaned closer and rested his forhead against hers and he sighed loudly.

-How did you do that ? He asked her.

-Do what ? She whispered, eyes closed

-Have me wrapped around your fingers. Two weeks and a half ago I didn't even acknowledge you, but I feel like I've always know you. I never felt this way before. Did you cast some spell on me ?

She chuckled lightly.

-I'm a werewolf, not a witch. And you didn't feel that way with your psycho ex who's going to ruin everything in a week from now ?

He ran his hands up and down her bare arms and smiled from ear to ear.

-Nope. It was just sex.

Her body tensed and she tried to backed away, but he didn't let her.

-Meaningless sex. Beside, she's nothing compares to you.

-Whatever...

He let out a frustrated growl and forced her to look at him.

-Look, I don't know if you realized it yet, but you have turn me into some giant teddy bear...it's not something I really enjoy, since I've been cold hearted for 8 years now.

She looked at him stubbornly and this time she succeed at breaking the embrace.

-If I'm such a pain in the ass, you can go back to your psycho ex, she pouted, crossing her arms around her chest.

She knew she was being childish. But she couldn't help it.

-Damn, can you give me a break ! He yelled. Why can't you stop being such a...

-Such a what ?! Such a bitch ?! Fuck you Hale !

-Well fuck you too Lydia ! I'm trying hard to be something that I'm not just for you, just because I fucking love you, and still you act like a bitch !

She looked at him in shock and blinked at light speed.

-What did you just say ?!

He threw up his arms in defeat, shaking his head.

-Yeah, I said that you act like a bitch. Now you can punch me, or bite me, since you like to enjoy torturing me so much !

-No..not that. The thing before the bitch part...

He looked puzzled and she sighed. Did she really had to say it for him ?

-You said that you love me...

-Oh...that...

He looked embarrassed and she found him adorable. She couldn't keep her resolution to made his life a leaving hell and jumped at him, kissing him with all the passion her tiny body had. She kissed him everywhere, his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his nose, his eyes. She claimed every part of him as her property.

-By the way, I love you too, she said before crashing her lips on his again.

AN : I know this chapter is really cheesy, but I couldn't help it ! A special thanks to BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN : Guys, you're the best ! Huge thanks to all of you. If you really want something to happen in the story, feel free to tell me and I'll add it. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Two days had passed, and Lydia and Derek were officially a couple. They didn't actually had a proper date though, they were too busy training, in case they had to fight the crazy pack.

Today she was in the mood to gave Erica some payback.

-You're up for getting your fat ass kick blondie ? She smirked

She knew she would pissed her off, and she was right. If they were in a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her nose !

-Hey Stiles ! She turned around to call her friend. Seems like you're finally getting your cat...

She was cut by Erica's foot hitting her back, making her lose her balance. She faced her and shot her a "you're so dead" yellow glare. In less than 2 seconds, she shifted completly and her fist was punching the bitch's face, not once but twice. She then grabbed her by her fake blonde hair roughly and connected her right knee to her nose. She vainley tried to kick Lydia in the stomack with her elbow, but failed lamentably and Lydia threw her all the way to the wall, breaking the big mirror that was leaning against it in the process.

She walked to her and kneel down.

-Do you give up already ? she teased meanly

-Not...totally, she chocked before grabbing a piece of glass and stabbing her in the chest.

-Lydia ! Screamed Derek

He ran to her and get her in time before she touched the floor. He removed the glass from her and watched in horror as a lot blood came out of her wound.

-Stay with me, please !

-I'm so sorry Derek...started Erica

He let a long scary growl escape his mouth and grabbed her neck with his free hand. He should kill her right now ! He felt a small hand on his arm and looked down at his girlfriend.

-It's ok, I'm healing, look.

He watched as the blood stopped running out of her but didn't let go of Erica's throat, who was red from the lack of air.

-She can't breathe Derek ! Leave her alone, please.

He still couldn't let go. She could have hurt Lydia, HIS Lydia.

-Enough ! She yelled

He finally released her and Erica coughed loudly as air finally made it's way to her lungs. He hugged Lydia so tightly that he almost broke her ribs.

-I'm ok, she whispered in his ear.

The other teens looked so shock right now. He had almost kill Erica ! They all mentally made note to NEVER hurt the redhead.

Lydia broke their embrace, stood up and offered her hand to the other girl. She looked at it for a few seconds and took it, a sorry smile on her lips.

-You owe me a Dior tank top bitch, she smiled, her very own Lydia Martin way to show her that she was forgiven.

* * *

After that episode, Derek insisted that they all took a night off, have fun before it's too late. Obviously he had been shock by the incident, and he wanted to enjoy every little moment he got to spend in his girlfriend company.

So he took her out on their very first date, without chains or blood. No drama, just the two of them eating in a nice restaurant. He even cleaned himself fo her, wearing a white shirt and black jeans that made her want to squeeze his cute ass. She chose a red low cut dress to make sure she'd have his whole attention.  
He told her to order everything she wanted, and she giggled in pure happiness.

-So, how is your canard laqué Madame ?

-Perfect Monsieur.

She was enjoying herself so much at playing the regular couple ! But she couldn't help the disturbing feeling growing inside of her. She had the bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen. But she didn't show it to Derek, craving to cherish every single moment with him.

He looked at her with so much intensity that it made her head spin.

-What ? Do I have something between my teeth ?

-You just blow my mind...

She smiled devishly at him, as she took her righ shoe off of her tiny foot, and started to slid it up his leg. His eyes opened widely and he spilled a little from his wine.

-There is another part of you that I want to blow...

Shock could be read on his gorgeous face, and her food find his crotch.

-Lydia ! He yelped

She winked at him suggestively and he couldn't help looking at her with hungry eyes.

-We should get the note. NOW !

* * *

As they made their way to Lydia's bedroom, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He kicked the door open and lifted her like she weight nothing. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and kissed his neck, then sucked his earlobe and bit it softly. The lound groan she had for an answer drove her mad, wanting him more if it was possible.

He threw her on the bed and took his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest.

"Seriously, I could teach children to count with his abs !"

He crawled to her, his eyes reddening from lust. He ripped her dress apart, and she didn't care that it cost her an arm. All she needed right now was to feel his hot skin on hers.

He managed to get out of his pants gracefully, and started to kiss her stomack, removing her panties. She unclasped her bra quickly and he paused for a second, enjoying the view.

-You're so beautiful, he sighed happily.

-Come here, she almost begged and reach for him, putting her hand behind his neck and took her down with her.

She felt her wolf side taking the upper hand. Her eyes were glowing and she rolled over him.

She slide his boxer down with her teeth and let out a possessive growl at the sight of his arousal. She put him at her entrance and his eyes prayed her silently to end his agony. She let him in, inside of her body and soul.


	11. AN

A/N : Hey guys ! I know that I didn't upload for a while now. I kinda lost inspiration. I've finally watch the vampire diaries, and I fell in love with Klaus ! I've started a new fanfic with Lydia/Klaus, and I thought that I could add him to the story. I've a lot of ideas, but I don't want to disappoint you. So do you guys think that it would be a good idea to change this story into a crossover and a love triangle Derek/lydia/Klaus ? Please tell me what you think !


	12. Chapter 11

A month have passed, and to say that everybody was tense would be an understatement. There was still no sign of Derek's old pack, but they were still training hard.  
Lydia noticed that her boyfriend was on the edge when he broke Scott's nose.

-Dammit ! Yelled the young wolf, his bone already healing. Was it really necessary ?!

-Do you think that your enemies will scratch your head and give you a little bone ? Growled the alpha.

-What enemies ?! Look around you ! Nobody came !

Derek grabbed Scott by the collar and threw him across the room. Lydia gasped at his outburst.  
She never saw him that angry.

-Ok, I think that we all need to calm down, she said when she saw Scott getting up, completly turned.

He charged the older man, crashing him against the old bus.

-Or not, she sighed

She looked at Erica who nodded. In a month, the two girls had grown closer and shared a weird bond. They didn't have to speak to get each other. So it didn't surprise her when she mimicked her action, both putting themself between the wolves.

-It's enough guys ! She scolded.

She cupped Derek's face in her palms, forcing him to look at her. His red eyes turned slowly to his green orbs again, his face softening a little.

-We need to stay focus, ok ?

Scott mumbled something under his breath but dropped it anyway, and Derek took Lydia's hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

-Interesting. I thought you were the alpha Derek.

They all jumped at the unknow voice. Derek put himself in front of Lydia denfensively.  
Erica, Scott, Boyd and Isaac joined him, all of them forming a strong defensive line.

-At least that what's Julia told me. Before I ripped her heart out.

Derek growled loudly at the new guy, who just laughed in answer.

-That's the spirit !

-Who the hell are you ? Asked Scott, coldly.

The stranger ran a finger on the old crappy bus and blow the dust for the effect.

-I can offer you a better place to stay you know, it's...

-We asked you a question, cut Derek.

Lydia, who was standing safely behind him, tried to get a better view at the man. Sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a devilish smile with cute dimples. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt, dark jeans and black boots. She had to admitt that he had the sense of style. But she could tell by his accent that he was english. Europeans always knew what to wear, so he had no credit for it.

-My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus.

He winked at Lydia and Derek put her further behind him.

-Why don't we just kick his ass ? Growled Erica.

Klaus laughed once again, and the sound sent chills down Lydia's spine. This guy was trouble, she could tell.

-I'm waiting, he challenged.

All of a sudden, Boyd crossed the safe distance between them and Klaus before Derek could stop him and tried to punch him. Klaus stopped his fist with one hand and broke his arm without any effort.  
Everything happened really fast. Isaac and Scott charged the guy, who grabbed them by their throats and threw them across the room. Erica and Derek were next. The blonde only last a few seconds, but Derek managed to hit him in the face. Klaus only laughed at him and broke his two legs. Lydia ran to him before he hit the floor and took him away from the psycho english guy.  
Boyd tried to punch him again, and this time Klaus caught his throat and looked at him in the eyes. The wolf seemed to relax completely.

-Bring me the beautiful redhead, will you ?

He released Boyd, who walked toward her with a blank look.

-What the...

Before Derek could get on his feet, Boyd grabbed Lydia by the arm and dragged her with him.  
She was so surprised that she didn't react and in two seconds she was in Klaus arms.  
When the alpha started to run toward them, Klaus strong hand around her throat stopped him.

-Good boy, he smirked

-Let go of her ! He yelled

The pack joined Derek side, exept from Boyd, and they all turned together, growling and ready to attack again.

-Now, now, it depends on you, he said calmly while stroking Lydia's hair.

His grip around her throat was tight, and she knew that if she tried to escape, he will break her neck easily. She gave Derek what she hoped was a comforting look, but he was blinded by his anger.

-What do you want from us ? And what did you do to boyd ?! Screamed Erica

-Two very good questions, that I'm willing to answers. But you have to promise me that you'll behave like civilzed people.

-Let her go first, hissed Derek.

Klaus smirked and released Lydia. She ran to Derek and he hugged her, red eyes never leaving their enemy. He looked once again into Boyd's eyes.

-If they try something, you will rip you heart out.

Erica gasped at the order and Lydia put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-You bastard, she cried

-Just a precaution dear. Now that I have your full attention, we can talk business.

A/N : So what did you guys think ?! Do you mind Klaus in the story ? Tell me everything :)


	13. Chapter 12

A/N : So to make it work, I have to change some stuff about TVD storyline. As you all guessed,  
it takes place at the beginning of season 3, when Klaus is looking for his precious hybrids.  
In my story,instead of going to Chicago to find Gloria, he goes to Beacon Hill to see Ms Morell, who is a witch. With her help, he finds out that Elena is still alive. Rebekah keeps Stefan captive while he goes meet our favorite pack in the last chapter. Is it clear ? Ahah.  
Reed to find out what happen next. Enjoy :)

* * *

Lydia felt her heart tightened in her chest as she watched Derek sleeping in her bed. It was supposed to be their last night together.

Their encounter with Klaus had been so fucking weird. He explained to them some crazy stuff about hybrids, vampire and magic that she didn't understand at all. But what mattered in the end is that he needed one of them to try is insane plan, without guarantee of survival.  
And of course, Derek threw himself at him to protect everyone. She had argue and cry, but he didn't listen to her. He was supposed to leave with the psycho hybrid the next morning, and to be sure that everything would be done as he said, he kept Boyd with him. She shivered at the thought of Boyd. With just one look, he had become his pupet. Klaus was the most powerful bastard she had ever met.  
She couldn't let Derek leave town with Klaus. She would rather die than see that happen.  
She got out of bed silently, picked her clothes on the floor and left the room. She knew he would hate her for it, tracked her down eventually, but she had no choice. She had to protect him and every member of her pack.

* * *

She took a deep breath before knocking on Klaus's door. He had chosen the fanciest motel, of course.

The door opened and revieled a shirtless Klaus with blood on his lips. She shivered of fear despite herself, and satisfaction replace the initial surprise in his eyes.

-To what do I owe the pleasure, love ?

She didn't hide the look of digust on her face and walked past him. What she saw made her want to throw up. The corpse of one of her classmate was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood.  
A blonde girl was digging what looked like a stake in the chest of a poor guy who was tied up on the king side bed. She wanted to cry, to run, but she was doing this for Derek. She had to be strong.  
She turned to face him, ignoring the nasty glare the blonde girl was shooting her.

-You can say goodbye to your security, she said, trying to sound casual.  
Truth be told, she was scared to death. But she couldn't show him.  
He laughed quietly and closed the door, a predatory look on his face.

-What can I do for you darling ?

-It's a tricky question, she began, crossing her arms on her chest. You could leave town and never come back, but I guess that it's not an option ?

He smirked and wipped the corner of his mouth then sucked the rest of blood. She got her answer,  
even if she already knew it.

-I want to come with you.

He looked at her with interest and she didn't like the fire in his eyes.

-Have a crush on me ?

She heard the blonde girl scoffed behind her back and she did her best to contain the mean words she wanted to shout at him.

-Unfortunately, I'm taking only one of you. For now.

-You don't get it. I'm the one who's coming with you. Derek will stay here.

-You would risk your life for him ? He asked in disbelief

She laughed dryly at him and shot him a death glare.

-You don't know a thing about love, do you ?

-She figured you out pretty fast, mocked the girl.

-Shut up Rebekah ! Yelled Klaus

He closed the distance between them and grabbed her throat. She didn't blink, holding his gaze. Obviously she had touch a nerve.

-Since you seem to have a dead wish, I could kill you right now and take your little alpha with me, he threatened.

-Then do it, she challenged.

The anger disappeared from his eyes quickly and was replaced by amusement. He released her and took her chin in his hand.

-You're brave, I give you that. But not really smart.

He joined Rebekah on the bed and took the stake out of the guy chest.

-See, my friend Stefan here betrayed me once. He lied to me.

She watched Stefan, who had passed out, and she swallowed hard.

-It would be wise of you to be honest with me.

-I am, she said. I just want to protect the people I love.

He smiled at her and she looked away.

-I guess that if you came in the middle of the night your little friend is not aware of the exchange ?

-He's not.

-Well, I hope that he won't be a problem. Either way...

She watched him stake Stefan in the stomack in horror. He made his point. She just hoped that Derek would get it too.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N : For those who are afraid that Dydia won't prevails, don't worry, it's a Dydia fic and in the end it will still be them. But the idea of Klaus/lydia...my twisted mind have explore this side of the story ! Damon may take interest in her too. And Stiles may find love in Mystic Falls :)  
And Kate, I'm so glad that someone is as excited as I am about the love triangle ! ahah Enjoy and review ;)

* * *

They had been on the road for days now. To her despair, she got to know Rebekah and Klaus better. They were monsters, the REAL kind. She had to watch them kill innocent people without any remorses. It made her sick just to think about it...

She learned a few things about Klaus too. Rebekah was his sister. He had other siblings, but he didn't want to talk about them. He told her all about hybrids, and she didn't know if she wanted to survive the transition or not. Being a werwolf was a thing, but a vampire ? She didnd't want to drink blood, and worse, she didn't to kill people.

Derek called her, of course, and she made him swear that he wouldn't chase them. She explained to him that he took Boyd one more time as an assurance that his plans wouldn't be thwarted. He would kill himself if any of them tried to follow them. He was mad at her, but at least he was safe. She promised that she would come back to him, and she really hoped it was true.

-Home sweet home, said Klaus as they passed the Mystic Falls sign.

She heard a scream and she sighed loudly.

-Is she going to torture him until the end of time ? She growled.

-He hurt her feelings, he simply laughed.

-What is so funny about this ? Don't you own a heart ?!

She could see that his grip around the wheel tightened.

-Try to live for a thousand year and we'll talk about it again.

Did she hurt him ? No, there was no way that a simple sentence like that could touch a monster like him !  
He parked the truck in front of a giant manor. He wasn't kidding when he said that he could offer them a better play to stay...  
Before she could open her door, he was already holding it for her. Damn vampire speed !  
But she had to admitt that for a thousand years old psycho hybrid freak, he had good manners.  
She got out without thanking him and started to walk toward the house.  
Once she got inside, she couldn't help the wave of pleasure that ran through her body. She had always dream to live in that kind of place. It looked so old and classy. But klaus's voice ruined her short moment of happiness.

-Enjoying the view I see. I am too.

She turned to face him and caught him eyeing her up. She felt dirty just by the way he looked at her. She shot him a disgust look.

-Come one love, you'll learn to appreciate me. Plus, if I want to, I can make you want me...

-By doing your little vodoo on me huh ? I wonder if you ever get a woman who REALLY wanted you. Probably not.

She expected him to grab her by her throat again, or at least threatened her life. But he just laughed.

-You're quiet interesting Lydia. And just so you know, it only increase my desire to be rejected.

-The story of his life, said Rebekah while throwing Stefan on the floor like he was just some dirty laundry bag.

-Would you like something to drink, love ? Ask Klaus, ignoring his sister comment.

She frowned her eyebrows and he chuckled.

-We don't drink just blood you know.

She watched him made his way gracefully to the living room and poured two glasses of scotch.  
He extended one to her and waited. She reluctantly walked toward him and took the glass.  
She smelled the liquor first and swallowed it in one gulp.

-Well, he said while pouring her some more, someone is a little bit tense.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. When he joined her, she put more distance between them.

-Why do you hate me so much ? He asked, curious.

-Are you kidding me ? She answered in disbelief.

-I've been quiet nice to you. And trust me, I'm usually not that kind.

This guy had some serious issues ! She almost felt pity for him.

-Why do you want to change us into hybrids ? What is the point ?

He finished his drink and scratched his eyebrow. The gesture reminded her of Derek and her heart tightened in her chest.

-I'm offering you a better life Lydia. Without any weakness.

-Just from the kindness of your heart ? She snorted.

He looked at her so deeply that she thought that he was going to compel her. She shivered lightly and broke the stare, drinking some scotch to play it cool.

-Of course there is a price to pay. You'll figure it out if you survive.

Her heart jumped in her chest at the idea.

-Now let me show you your room.

He took her hand in his, and she guessed by the tight but yet gentle grip that if she tried to break the touch he would rip her arm off.  
He led her upstair to a large bedroom. She couldn't hide her smile, and he seemed to enjoy it.

-I'll take note that you like beautiful things. Just like me, he added in her ear. Now go to sleep my beautiful werewolf. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day.

He let go of her hand, and she surprised herself by missing the softness of his skin.  
She slapped herself mentally for this thought and undressed herself when she heard the sound of the door being close.  
She went under the cover and let out a small sight of happiness. Silk sheets had always been her favorites...

* * *

Lydia woke up from a horrible nightmare and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

-Bad dream dear ?

She jumped at his voice and almost fall from the bed, but his strong arms caught her in time.

-What the hell are you doing here ? She yelled, trying to push him away.

But his hold on her was firm and after few seconds she gave up. He was way too strong for her and she was too tired to fight.

-Tonight may be your last, I thought you would like some company...

-Well you were right, she said in a smooth tone.

A smile of victory illuminated his face and he leant closer until his lips were only inches from hers.

-But it's Derek's that I want, she whispered

As his smile faded swlowly, hers grew bigger. His hands on her shoulders almost broke her bones and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure to see her suffer.  
Suddenly, she felt captivated by his eyes.

-You want me Lydia. You want me so bad that if you don't kiss me right now, your heart is going to break in million pieces...

A weird feeling invaded her, and she couldn't fight it. Klaus's lips were everything her heart desired.  
She tried to reach them but he pulled back.

-Please, she begged

He smiled at her, and closed the distance between them. Her body consumed completely when she kissed him.  
She never felt this way before. She never wanted someone so bad, like if her life depended on it...

She let him slip his tongue inside her mouth and a loud moan of pleasure escaped her. She ran her hands on his muscular chest, on his smooth back, but it wasn't enough. Nothing could be enough.

-Gross...

She broke the kiss and saw Rebekah standing in the room with a look of pure disgust on her face

-What...

She woke up once again, covered in sweat. Her heart was racing. She looked around her, expecting Klaus to be in the room, but she was alone. What was wrong with her ?!

* * *

-Don't you think it's a little childish to invade her dreams ? Mocked Rebekah

Her brother removed his hand from Lydia's door and turned to look at her, fire in his eyes.

-Go to sleep sister, before I lose my temper...


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning, Lydia was afraid to leave her bedroom. She had been awake for hours, but she stayed in bed, fighting the images of her dream with Klaus. The knock on her door made her jump and she stopped breathing. She wasn't ready to face him, the dream still fresh in her mind. It would be too disturbing... But to her despair, her visitor didn't leave and enter the room. As crazy as it sound, she was relieved to see Rebekah.

-You need to get ready, she said in a cold tone. He's waiting for you.

-I don't have anything to wear, she answered, hoping she would win a little time to get herself together.

The blonde sighed heavily, showing her annoyance.

-You can borrow some of my clothes.

Lydia cursed under her breath, but followed the vampire girl. She was surprised by how similar to her own Rebekah's bedroom was. She had good taste. She hoped that her wardrobe was as fancy as her room, cause there was no way that she put her dirty dress on one more day !

-Suit yourself, she said in a boring tone as she sat on her bed.

Lydia oppened the closet and almost gasped. She had so much beautiful clothes !

-You know, if you weren't a psycho vampire bitch, we could have been great friends.

She couldn't tell what flashed through the girl eyes, because it was gone almost as fast as it came, but she catched the glimpse of a smile on her glossy lips.

-Hurry, he hates to wait. And I am not in the mood to deal with a pissed Klaus.

She rolled her eyes at the blonde, but did as she was told and picked a cute vintage white dress and underwears.

-You can use my bathroom, but be quick. I'll wait downstairs.

Lydia took only 30 minutes to get ready for the first time in her life. During this short amount of time, she had succeed to erease the dream of her mind, and replaced it by images of Derek. God, she missed him so much. She really hoped that this nightmare would be over soon.  
She reluctantly made her way to the living room where Klaus was alone, drinking blood in a crystal glass.  
She made a disgust face and wondered how her tricky mind could have forced her to dream about him.

-Now I can see what took you so long, you look stunning love.

-So where are we going ? She asked, ignoring his comment

-I have to pay a visit to someone who belongs to me.

She shivered at the fire in his eyes. Whoever that someone was, it could mean nothing but trouble.

-And when it's done, he added, you'll become a hybrid...

* * *

Klaus rang the doorbell and waited patiently, flashing Lydia a 100 watts smile. He looked beyond happy and it scared her. A brunette opened the door and a mix of fear, anger and hope flashed in her eyes.

-Hello Elena. You're looking quite lovely for a dead girl.

-Damon ! She shouted, her eyes never leaving Klaus , almost like she was afraid that he would vanish if she looked away.

A handsome man appeared at light speed by her side and put her protectively behind her.  
Klaus laughed at the gesture, and Lydia tried to understand what was happening. Who was this girl ? Why did he say that she was dead ? Was she really ? She hoped not, because she had enough supernatural creatures do deal with without adding ghosts to the list !

-I have to say that it was a smart move, and I'm glad you did it. Because you see, my dear doppelganger, the funny thing is that you're no use to me if you're dead.

-What do you mean ? She asked

-We don't care, said Damon.

-Oh, but you do. I'm here to collect what is mine. There's no need to end it in a blood bath.

-What are you gonna do ? Huff and puff ?! Mocked Damon. Cause you know you'll never set a foot in this house. So grab Ginger spice with you and leave before I kick your ass.

Lydia was surprised that he noticed her presence, because he didn't looked at her once. The fact that he thought that she was with Klaus by her own will made her stomack cringed.

-I guess Stefan will have to die then. It's a pity, considering that I only need a little bit of your blood.

The two strangers looked at him suspiciously. He took Lydia's hand and started to drag her with him but stopped at Elena's voice, a triumphal smile on his lips.

-Wait ! He turned around and waited for the brunette to speak.

-Don't hurt him please. I'll come with you.

-No way ! Growled Damon. I already let you die once, I'm not going to do it again !

-It's Stefan we're talking about, you're brother ! You're gonna let him die ?!

He wanted to say something but she didn't let him.

-Klaus will get what he wants, we both know it. So I'm gonna save one of us.

-Elena, we...

-I hate to interrupt, but nobody is going to die. Like I said, you're useless if you're dead.

Lydia watched them argue again. It was obvious that they both cared for each other, but the way Elena threw herself at Klaus withouth thinking twice, just like she did to save Derek, made it clear that she was in love with Stefan. Two brothers, one girl. A very special love triangle...  
After a little while, they had a deal, even if Damon was obviously against it.  
She followed Klaus to his car, ignoring the nasty glare from Damon. All she could think of right now was Derek. She was afraid that she wouldn't see his face again. She could be dead by the end of the day...

* * *

Lydia watched in disgust as Klaus poured Elena's blood in a glass. Right now she wanted to run away, but even if her legs agreed to work, which wasn't the case, she had to stay, for her pack, for Derek.

-Your part is done, thank you Elena.

She shot him a death glare and crossed her arms on her chest.

-Where is Stefan ?

-Rebekah ! He yelled

His sister entered the room with Stefan and pushed him into Damon's arms.

-He wasn't funny anymore, she pouted

-You evil bitch, you...

-You can leave now, Klaus cut Damon in a cold tone.

Lydia didn't want them to. She was scared, she didn't want to die. She looked at Elena who was looking at her too.

-You don't have to do this you know. Whatever he promised you, it was all lies.

-Because you think that I want to be turn into some hybrid freak ? Lydia answer, her voice shaking with fear.

Elena looked at her with so much softness ans sympathy that her heart almost broke into million pieces.

-Now now, you need to calm down love, whispered Klaus while wipping away tears she didn't know she'd been cryring. He then shot a death glare to Elena and Damon.

-Leave while you still can.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand and put Stefan on his shoulder. The brunette tried to resist him, obviously reluctant to leave Lydia with these monsters, but a moan from Stefan killed any resistance she had been showing.

-I'm sorry, she whispered while following the two brothers.

When they were out of sight, she felt Klaus's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him and her fate.  
She watched him bit on his wrist, and gave him a questionning look.

-Drink, he said softly

Even if it was disgusting, she did as she was told. The hot liquid filled her mouth, and she allowed tears to fall down her cheeks. She wanted to stop, but Klaus hold her head firmly with his free hand. So she swallowed more blood, and after few seconds she started to relax.  
As weird as it sound, she started to enjoy it. She grabbed his arm and a small moan escaped her lips as she let the overwhelming feeling invade her. Klaus stroked her hair gently as she locked her eyes with his. He smiled at her and she lost herself in his blue orbs.  
When he took his wrist away from her, she snapped back to reality. How could she liked it ? What was wrong with her ?  
She refused to look at him, ashamed of herself, and she heard him chuckle.

-What now ?

-Now, he said while putting her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him. Now you have to die love...

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her head in his hand, and the last thing she saw was his devilish smile...

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy. So what did you guys think ? Reviews make me happy :)


	16. Chapter 15

Derek threw his empty bottle of Jack Daniel at the wall angrily. It had been a week, a fucking week, and Lydia was still with this bastard. He had tried to call her so many times, but she never answered. But he kept calling over and over again, just to listen to her voice on the voicemail. How pathetic had he become ?  
He laughed bitterly and opened a new bottle of jack, taking a huge gulp. A wave of anger washed over him and he kicked the table, sending it to crash on the door. He had been doing this a lot lately, drinking and breaking things. That was all he was able to do, because thanks to Klaus, he couldn't go after Lydia. How was he supposed to live with this ? She could be dead by now...The thought made his heart clenched in his chest and he took another gulp, stopping only when he finished the bottle. He should have done something, anything to stop the evil bastard from taking away his soulmate.  
He should be the one risking his life, not her. She was fragile, so breakable.

-And fucking stubborn, he growled.

He threw once again the empty bottle with rage, and fall on his knees, his head in his hands.  
He didn't hear the sound of shattered glass and looked up, only to find Erica with the bottle in her hand, a worried look on her face.

-What the hell are you doing here ? He snarled

-I'm checking up on you.

-Don't you have someone else to bother ?

He tried to get on his feet but stumbled and fall miserably. She was soon by his side and offered him a hand but he slapped it away angrily.

-I miss her too you know, but you need to get yourself together !

He looked at her with such hartred that she shivered from fear. He grabbed her throat and lifted her from the ground.

-Why didn't you offered yourself to him, huh ? You could have been useful, for once. But no,  
you're too much of a coward...

He could see the tears in her eyes that threated to fall, but he didn't give a damn. Lydia was the only person he cared about. She was his everything. He dropped Erica on the floor and she caughed loudly, her hand massaging her throat.  
Yeah, he only cared about Lydia. He was going to get her back. And if Boyd had to die, well so be it.  
As if she knew what he was about to do, Erica grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at her with pleading eyes.

-Don't Derek ! Please, don't !

-Let go of me, he growled

-Lydia would never forgive you, and you know it...

Her words felt like a slap, and tears start to fall down his cheeks. He fall on his knees and punched the ground until his hand was bleeding.

-I don't know what to do...I can't stand to wait here when she could be...

His voice broke, unable to say the word out loud. Erica put a shaking hand on his shoulder and he didn't push her away this time. He was broken. Without Lydia, he was nothing but an empty shell. His soul has been ripped from him the moment she left town.  
Suddenly, he heard his ringtone, the one he had personalized for her. A light of hope started to build in his chest and he searched quickly for his phone.

-Lydia ? He almost yelled when he answered

His heart was racing like crazy, and he let out a huge sight of relief when he heard her sweet voice.

-Derek ! I miss you so much !

He let his eyes shared more tears, but those were tears of joy.

-Are you okay baby ?

-Yes, I am. Don't worry.

-I was going crazy without you ! When are you coming home ?

The slience that followed was enough to scare him, and his grip around the phone tightened.

-Lydia...

-I'm not coming back Derek.

He could litterally feel his heart broke. This couldn't be true, she couldn't...no, he refused to believe her.

-Yes you are, he hissed.

-It's complicated, she sighed.

-No ! He yelled. I refuse to be away from you any longer ! I'm going to find you, no matter what, even if it's the last thing I do !

Erica looked at him with wide eyes, afraid that he would go after her. Boyd would die, and just like he couldn't survive without Lydia, she couldn't without Boyd.

-I'm counting on it, she laughed

He was confused. Did that crazy vampire compelled her, like he did with Boyd ? There was no way that his sweet Lydia could be so cruel to him.

-I want you and the pack to come here, in Mystic Falls.

-But...Boyd...

-It's ok, she said. Klaus compelled him to kill himself if you tried to go after us before I complete the transition, but now that it's done, he's free.

Derek tried to register all the informations Lydia was giving him. She was now a hybrid, and she seemed weirdly ok with it. Boyd wasn't in danger anymore, and she wanted them to go live with her in this town with a ridiculous name. Something was off, he could feel it in his bones.  
Lydia was different. But right now, all he wanted was to see her, hold her and kiss her until he couldn't breathe.

-Ok, he said. We'll come.

-I can't wait to see you baby ! You'll see, everything is better here. And Klaus is not that bad after all.

He closed his eyes hard. Yeah, this wasn't his Lydia. He had to rescue her from this psycho hybrid. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to play along, for now.

-We'll see about that. We're leaving tonight, I'll call you soon.

-I love you, she said softly

-I love you too.

He hung up the phone, half relieved and half scared. He looked at Erica, an she she was as perplexe as he was.

-What are we gonna do ? She asked, afraid of the answer.

-We'll go there, kill this bastard, and bring Lydia back.

* * *

As Lydia hung up, she felt butterflies in her stomack. She will soon be able to see Derek and her friends. Everything would be perfect then.  
She entered the frat house and searched fror Klaus in the crowd. Tonight was her first as a vampire, and he was going to teach her how to be one. Truth be told, she was excited. Sure she had drink blood back at the manor, but it would be her first time from the vein. Her heart raced at the thought, her hunger increasing. She spot Klaus chatting with a beautiful blonde, and despite herself she was jealous. She wanted to suck the bimbo dry.  
She made her way to them, and Klaus greeted her with a huge smile. She smiled back, happy that his attention wasn't on the other girl anymore.

-We were waiting for you my love. Why don't we all go somewhere more private ?

He gave the blonde a devilish smile and took her hand in his. She fought the urge to kill her right now and followed them upstairs.  
Once they were in a bedroom, Klaus told the girl to sit on the bed and to stay quiet.  
He turned to Lydia and put a delicate hand on her shoulder, his thumb strocking her neck gently. She leaned in the touch and closed her eyes. She couldn't deny her growing feelings for him. She knew deep inside that it was weird, but she couldn't fight it. Since she turned, he had become really important to her. She felt like she had to be loyal to him, no matter what. She was also grateful that he made her like him, and she was undeniably attracted to him. She knew it wasn't fair for Derek. Sure she loved him, he was her soulmate, her true love. But Klaus...he was something different.

-Are you ready ?

-I am, she answered truthfully.

She wanted this, she wanted to embrace what she was. She walked to the girl, and she grabbed her by her wrist, forcing her to get up. She was pretty. And young. Suddenly Lydia wasn't so confident...

-You don't have to kill her, Klaus said softly, sensing her hesitation. Just feed on her and compel her right after to forget.

Yeah, she could do that. One bite. Just one...

-You're not going to scream. And it won't hurt, she said to the blonde who nodded with a blank look on her face.

She sank her teeth in the girl's neck and moan in pure pleasure as the blood entered her mouth. It was so sweet, so good...  
She felt Klaus's hand in her hair and she opened her eyes. He was joining her, drinking at the other side of their victim's neck. His touch and the sweet blood aroused her at a level she never reached before, not even with Derek. She pulled away from the girl and so did Klaus.  
She quicly compelled the girl to leave and forget about it. She turned to him with a huge smile on her face and she could see the lust and proud in his eyes. She ran her finger at the corner of his mouth then lick the blood from it slowly.

-I want more...

He smirked and she knew at this moment that she gave herself completely to her dark side. And she didn't care...


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope I will make it up to you with this chapter ! Reviews makes me want to write more :)

* * *

Lydia knew that the hot lips on her neck didn't belong to the person she truly loved. She was well aware that those strong arms around her tiny waist, holding her in a passionate embrace, weren't the right ones. The fingers tangling in her strawberry blonde hair, the tongue teasing her earlobe, the teeth bitting her lips, the velvet voice calling her name over and over again...all of this was wrong. But wrong never felt so right before. A mere memory of icy blue eyes and dark hair flashed in the back of her mind, like the ghost of someone she knew, but ocean blue eyes locked with her forest green ones and she lost herself in them.

-Say you're mine Lydia...

She threw her head back as he thrust himself into her harder and harder, her nails digging into his soft but strong back.

-I'm...I'm yours.

-Say you love me...

Before she could say the words, a cold wind surrounded them, and when she opened her eyes, she was laying alone in her bed. Pearls of sweat were glistening on her whole body, her heart beating like a hammer. It was just a dream. Only a dream. Yet, it felt real. And she was ashamed of enjoying it so much. She prayed silently for Derek to come soon, because she wasn't sure that she could trust herself any longer.

* * *

-Still messing with her head big brother ?

Klaus just smirked and sipped his bourbon while Rebeckah sat in front of him. She rolled her eyes at him.

-She's in love with someone else, someone you're bringing back to her welcoming arms. How do you plan to steal her from him if he tags along ?

-This isn't really the plan, little sister.

She frowned her perfect eyebrows.

-What do you mean ?

-I guess you'll just have to wait and see...

He left the room, leaving a confused Rebekah behind.

* * *

Lydia was shopping by herself in the center of Mystic Falls. She had to clear her mind, and buying new clothes had always been her way out of anything that could bother her. Not to mention that it had become a necessity, since Rebekah threatened to kill her if she dared to borrow one of her perfect dress again.

When Klaus had offer to come with her, she refused right away and she was glad that he didn't argue. He just gave her his credit card with a smirk. Once again she refused and said that she would just compelled the cashiers. He laughed and told her to have fun. Weirdly, it made her heart jolt with happiness at the thought that he was satisfied of her embracing her vampire side.

She had ten bags of free clothes and was now hungry. With what she didn't know. Blood ? Human food ? The white letters of "Mystic Grill" took the decision for her and she walked to the restaurant. It was a little too "woody" for her taste, but that would have to do.

She made her way to a booth and waited for a waitress to take her order. As she was looking at the menu, someone sat in front of her. She didn't know if it was her werewolf or vampire senses, but she knew it wasn't a human. It was a vampire.

She looked above the menu and was greeted by a pair of icy blue eyes which reminded her of Derek. She lowered the menu and took a good look at the intruder. She knew him. It was that Damon guy.  
She waited for him to speak, but he just stared at her with a challenging raised eyebrow.

-What can I get you ?

She didn't took her eyes away from his, her way to show him that she wasn't afraid. He was the one who broke the staring game as he turned his attention to the waitress.

-A bourbon, please.

He fashed the girl a charming 100 watts smile and she blushed, giggling like a high school girl.

_"Well, maybe she is in high school...I wonder how she taste like..."_

The annoying sound of the waitress's pen tapping on her block note brought her back to reality and she shot her a death glare.

-I'll have a burger, with fries. And a beer.

-Can I see your ID ?

She considered punching her in the face, but she just compelled her instead. As she left, Damon chuckled.

-Well, well. Seems like you're enjoying your new vamp abilities.

-I'm a quick learner, she answered in a cold tone.

-No need to bite, he mocked, raising his hands in fake surrender.

- You're right, that would kill you. We wouldn't want that, would we ?

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. She laughed a little and threw her hair back gracefully.

-Like I said, I'm a quick learner. Now, not that I'm not enjoying your cocky company, but what do you want ?

The waitress came back with their orders before she could get her answer, and when she didn't leave, Lydia looked at her deeply.

-I already paid for that.

-You're right, she said in a monotonous voice.

-But he didn't.

She flashed him a devilish smile and was surprised when he actually paid her. Why didn't he just compelled her ?

-I want to know what you're up to, with Klaus.

-I don't know, she said while eating a frie. Hum, they're good. Do they have a special recipe ?

-He's just going to use you for his dirty work. And when he'll get tired of you, he'll just kill you.

She looked at him and swallowed hard. No, Klaus wouldn't hurt her. Or her friends. She just knew it. How, she couldn't tell. But she could feel it in her flesh, he wouldn't do her any harm, whatever that Damon guy was saying.

-That would be a pity, a pretty girl like you...I always had a thing for redhead.

-Are you hitting on me ? She scoffed in dibelief.

-Maybe, he shrugged. Just follow my advice, go home before it's too late.

With that he left, not without a charming smile and a head to toe appreciative scan of her. She wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

So, thoughts ?


	18. Chapter 17

Who is up for a Dydia reunion ? ME ! I miss writing them together. Enjoy and review if you feel like it :)

* * *

Derek let out a angry growl and tightened his grip on the wheel, his knucles turning white. What was taking Stiles and Scott so long ? He needed to hurry, time was playing against him. Anything could happen to Lydia and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to hold her in his arms, tell her that he loved her more than anything, make love to her like there was no tomorrow. And right after he would ripped off the head of this stupid hybrid cunt.

He spotted the annoying teenagers walking back to the car, Stiles carrying various type of junk food in his arms, dropping some and picking them up, making more fall to the floor in the process. How could so much clumsiness be wrapped in one body ?! He closed his eyes hard, picturing Lydia's sweet face to keep him from murdering her friend. As soon as they were both in the car, he started the engine and drove like a maniac.

-Slow down, there are people in this very uncomfortable car that are actually human !

-We wasted some precious time because of your little bladder and giant stomack, you idiot ! Lydia could be in danger right now ! He shouted angrily

He watched Stiles's worried face in the rearview mirror and sighed heavily. He was being an ass, he knew that, but he was so scared for Lydia right now.

-Did you had to buy all the freaking store ? He said in an almost nice voice

-You'll thank me when you'll be hungry !

-I'm never hungry, not anymore, he whispered more to himself.

A dead silence fall in the car and Derek drove faster.

* * *

When she entered her bedroom, Lydia found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen waiting for her on her bed.

-Do you like it ?

She jumped at the sound of Klaus's voice. She was a damn hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, and she didn't hear him coming. Yet, nothing made sense when it came to him.

She turned around to see him, arms crossed over his bare chest, smiling at her. She tried not to look at his hot torso, but failed. He was just like in her dreams, his abs as well defined and his skin absolutely flawless. She faced the dress again to avoid this weird feeling building inside of her at the sight of him.

-It's beautiful...

She heard his footseps, slow but confident, coming in her direction.

-It belonged to a gorgeous russian princess, a very long time ago. Now it's yours.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

-What is the occasion ?

-We're going to a dance. A high school dance.

-Why ? She asked as she turned around.

She was so close to him that their noses almost touched. She lost herself in the ocean of his eyes and shivered. Why did she felt that way ?! She loved Derek, more than her own life. That's why she was here, because she wanted to save him. But since she woke up as an hybrid, everything was confusing.

_"It's just a phase. Derek will be here soon and all these crazy feelings will go away"_

Klaus's soft hand caressed her cheek gently and he smiled, looking almost vulnerable for a second.

-I have some things to take care of. And having you at my arm would be a pleasure, love.

She succeed at taking a step back, but missed the hot waves radiating from his body.

-I need to change so...

He bowed his head and smiled again.

-This is my clue to leave. I'll meet you downstairs.

* * *

She took one last glance at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a deep blue with gold hand-embroidery. She had done her hair in a classy high bun and she had smoky eyes with a light touch of lipstick. In all honestly, Lydia had never felt so beautiful in her entire life. She wished Derek could see her like this...

She made her way downstairs, Klaus already waiting for her and watching her every move with a look of admiration. He was wearing a beautiful black suit with a bow tie. He looked incredibly handsome. He extended his hand to her and she took it, her white gloves thankfully keeping her from touching his skin.

-You're beautiful, Lydia. A real goddess...

-You're not too bad yourself, she smiled.

He chuckled while handing her a jewel box and she frowned.

-Take it love, it's not going to bite you !

She did as she was told and gasped when she discovered a breathtaking necklace. Diamonds and saphirs were glowing with a thousand lights, almost blinding her.

Klaus took it out from his box and made a sign for her to turn around. She did it and hold her breath when she felt the necklace on her skin. She brought a hand to it and laughed.

-What is it love ?

-You're crazy !

He laughed along with her and once again took her hand in his.

-Let's show the world your beauty darling.

* * *

When she entered the gym, arms linked with Klaus's, Lydia felt eyes on her and she liked it. She was beautiful, strong and fearless.

-Would you like to dance ? Klaus asked, his voice suprisingly unsure.

-I would love that.

He smiled, almost in relief and led her to the dance floor. A soft song was playing, so she brought her hands around his neck. His found their way to her waist and they swayed gracefully along with the music.

-So, how do you like your new life so far ? He asked

-Well, I have to admit that I'm enjoying myself. I haven't been a wolf for long, but being an hybrid is exciting. I have...all this wants and needs that I can easily fulfill.

Klaus brought her closer to him and bend her back, leaning on her.

-All of them ?

His voice was almost a whisper, pleading her to make a move. But she couldn't. He stared at her deeply for a couple of seconds and took her back in his arms, his head in the crock of her neck.

-I'm a patient man Lydia.

She didn't answered and kept on dancing, trying to ignore the feeling of his body pressed against hers. Suddenly he let go of her and she looked at him questioningly, but his eyes were glued to something that wasn't her. She spotted the brunette girl, Elena, with both heartthrobs brothers.

-I need to do something. Wait for me.

With that he left her in the middle of the dance floor. She watched him talk to them and they left the gym but not before Damon winked at her suggestively. What a prick.

* * *

-A highschool dance ? Are you sure that...

-I can smell her, ok ? There is something different, but I will always recognize her scent. Always.

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Stiles, Scott and Derek were finally in Mystical falls, in front of the local high school.

-If you say so, said Erica.

-Wait outside.

-But...

-I need to see her alone.

Erica chuckled but Derek silenced her with a death glare.

He walked toward the building, his heart beating faster and faster. Lydia was in there, he was sure of it.

-Do you have your ticket ? A teenage boy asked him at the entrance.

He glared at him and growled, his wolf side taking the upper hand. The boy looked scared but managed to gesture to the doors.

-You...you can co...come inside...

He smirked and walked into the school, following the scent of Lydia. His heart stopped beating when he saw her, looking amazingly beautiful. She was by herself, sitting on a chair and looking boringly at the crowd of teenagers dancing on some lame pop music. He ran to her, each steps bringing him closer to heaven. She spotted him before he could reach her and a pannel of emotions crossed her angelic face. Disbelief, realization, happiness. She smiled the brightess smile he had ever seen and she ran to him too. When she jumped in his arms, he felt like dying.

He kissed every part of her body he could reach. Her shoulder, her neck, her hair, her cheek, her forehead, her nose, and then, finally, her lips. Her sweet hot lips, salty because of the tears she was crying.. She allowed access to his tongue and sparks of electricity travelled through his whole body.  
She pulled back lightly and took his face in her tiny palms.

-You're here...you're really here...

-I love you so much Lydia...I...

She ran her thumbs on his cheeks, and he realized he was crying. For the first time since his familly died, he was crying. For her. Beautiful, smart, funny, caring Lydia Martin.

-I missed you so much...I was going crazy without you ! Don't ever leave me again, do you understand ?

-I promise I will never leave you again Derek Hale.

He kissed her again, with all the passion, love and desire his body could hold. She moaned loudly beneath his mouth and it made him shiver from head to toe.

-Let's find a place more private...she whispered in his hear.

He looked around him and noticed that everybody was looking at them. Lydia chuckled and took his hand in hers, leading him into the empty hallways. He pushed her gently against a locker and attacked her neck with his mouth with both wants and needs. She giggled, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She pushed him away.

-Catch me, she challenged

She ran so fast that he could barely see her body moving. He tried to follow her, amazed and kind of afraid of her new ability.

-Lydia ? He called. Lydia ?!

A hand grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him into an empty classroom.

-Today's lesson, human reproduction.

He laughed genuinely and watched her jump on the desk.

-Teach me ? She pouted

She looked so sexy and breathtaking right now...Her bun had fall down a little, several strand of hair framing her beautiful face.

He walked slowly to her while taking off his shirt and loved the way she looked at him, with lust and love.

When he reached her, he grabbed her waist roughly and brought her as close as possible to him. He kneelt down and took off her shoes. He then ran his hand along her right leg, pulling up her dress in the process.

-I missed this knee...he whispered while kissing it softly.

He pulled up the dress further, his eyes never leaving hers.

-I missed this thigh...

He licked it up and down, claming each part of it as its own. She threw her head back when he reached her panties. He took it off slowly and put himself between her legs.

-I love you Derek...

-I love you too, he said as he entered her.

She screamed in pleasure and he knew that wherever he was, as long as she was with him, he would always be at home.

* * *

So, extra long chapter right ? Hope you all liked it ! Tell me what you think about it !


End file.
